Dark Secret
by Osiris tamer92
Summary: The Blitz team seperated and Bit in danger, An organization is after rare zoids and there next target is the Liger Zero. Please R&R.


Note: I do not own Zoids or any of it characters.  
  
Disclaimer: It has been one year since the royal cup and the incident between Vega and Bit Cloud but now there is a new threat and its out for destruction.  
  
Chapter one: Reunite the Blitz team.  
  
"Why are you attacking me!" Yelled Bit who was running away from ten Guysacks in the middle of the desert. "Stop chasing me!"  
  
"Sorry! Bosses orders!" Laughed a man inside a Guysack.  
  
"I'm tired of running away!" Shouted Bit as he turned around and started firing at will against the Guysacks, "I got two of them how tough are you now, ahhhhhh!" Then the remaining eight Guysacks started firing at the Liger Zero, "Okay! Strike laser claw!" All of a sudden five Guysacks combat systems froze. "Now the last three, Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" He started firing at the last three guysacks.  
  
"This guys a mad man! Lets get out of here!" Yelled a man as he dug his way underground escaping Bits assault. "I'm with you!" Said the other two men.  
  
After all of it was over Bit jumped into the nearest lake and tried to relax, "This is the fifth time this week bandits attacked me." Sighed Bit. "I miss everyone, Doc and his crazy toys, Jamie and his studying, Brad and his obsession of money, and Leena, all her bickering, that's it I'm going to find them and get back on the team.  
  
*****  
  
Village: Bar: At the phone:  
  
"It's time to call,"  
  
*****  
  
'Bring! Bring! Bring!'  
  
"Doc we have a call on the line," Reported Jamie.  
  
"Oh, just answer it, it's probably just Doctor Layon Challenging me to a Zoid battle again." Sighed Doc.  
  
"Okay." Said Jamie. "On the line."  
  
"Hey Doc!" Laughed Bit in a cheery voice. "What do you want now Layon? Wait you're not Layon you're Bit, Bit! How've you been buddy? Wait you called for a reason now, Well I guess you miss my Models, Jamie and his studying, Brad and his Obsession for money, and Leena with her bickering, am I right?" Continued Doc.  
  
"Well sort of, and also weird things have been going on and I need your help." Explained Bit.  
  
"Well we'll be there tomorrow I know the location we have caller ID so bye," Said Doc.  
  
"See ya."  
  
"Hey dad who was that?" Asked Leena as she walked out of the bathroom from taking a shower.  
  
"Hey honey guess what, Bit's coming back." Cheered Doc.  
  
"WHAT! I TOLD YOU I NEVER WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN!" Screamed Leena.  
  
"Are you still mad about the doughnut Incident?" Asked Doc. "It was your fault you left them on the counter."  
  
"Those were my doughnuts and he stole them! They were on the counter because I had to go to the bathroom, and when I came back they were gone, and then I saw him sitting down eating the last one." Cried Leena, "Wait I got an Idea when he comes back I'll blast him with my Gun Sniper, ah, ha, ha, ha, ha!" All of a sudden flames were in her eyes daydreaming with Bit in the hospital. "Oh yeh I'm so evil!"  
  
"He's coming back tomorrow and the Gun Sniper is still under repair from when you battled that Lightning Siax yesterday, remember you used all you ammo." Said Jamie.  
  
"Oh well I guess I'll just hit him will a frying pan." Sighed Leena.  
  
*****  
  
The next day:  
  
The door opens, "Hey every, owwww!" Screamed Bit as Leena slammed his face with a frying pan, "What was that for?"  
  
"It's just payback for you stealing my doughnuts you thief." Explained Leena. "Now you'll think before you take things?"  
  
1 hour later:  
  
"So Bit you never told us why you're here." Said Doc.  
  
"Oh yeh, well it all happened a week ago I was walking with the Liger and a group of Guysacks appeared and started attacking, the next day Stealth Vipers came and started attacking, and so on, I think someone is after me but I'm not sure who." Explained Bit.  
  
"That does sound weird but how do they know where you are?" Asked Doc.  
  
"Enough of that, where's Brad?" Asked Bit.  
  
"He left six months ago to get to be a better Zoid pilot, he said we may see him soon or never again, who knows?" Said Doc. All of a sudden the cargo started to shake and then it started getting fired at, "Bit, you go out there and take them on,"  
  
"What am I going up against? And how many?" Asked Bit?  
  
"We are going up against, 5 Dark Horns," Said Jaime In a startled Voice.  
  
"Damn that's all!" Yelled Bit.  
  
"Go out there and get them!" Shouted The Doc.  
  
"I'm going!"  
  
On the hatch:  
  
"I'm going with Schneider, Liger Zero Schneider! Mobilize!"  
  
Battlefield:  
  
"I'll go for the Dark Horns!" Yelled Bit..  
  
Bit and the Dark Horns:  
  
"Your going down!" Yelled Bit as he charged toward the Dark Horns with the blades out and ready to fight, Bit didn't realize it but he has got so much better over the last year since the royal cup he could take out two Dark Horns like it was nothing, now it's your guises turn, Strike Lazier Claw!" He took out two more Dark Horns but then he took an assault to the leg by the last Dark Horn as could barley get up and once he did he got rammed by it, Bit could tell he was the strongest of the five. But in one flash the dark horn was defeated.  
  
"Bit Cloud do you want to know why we're after you?" Asked the man, in side the dark horn.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we are hunters, we are from AORZ (Association of Rare Zoids) we look for incredibly rare zoids these Dark Horns are anything but rare, we want that Ultimate X of yours, and if you want to know my name it's Vince, we'll be back, so don't think this is the last of me you'll see, and guess what we only came here to tell you will die before we're done with you Bit Cloud,"  
  
"No matter what liger I'll never give up, I'll defeat the AORZ."  
  
*********  
  
My First Zoid fic ever so tell me what you think, and please no flames. 


End file.
